dinosaurs_giants_of_patagoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus(/tɨˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ or/taɪˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros (σαῦρος), "lizard"1) is a genus ofcoelurosaurian theropoddinosaur. The species''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (rex''meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to''T.rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus ''lived throughout what is now Greece, Roman, and western North America which then was an island continent named Laramidia.''Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than othertyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to theMaastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago.2 It was among the last non-aviandinosaurs to exist before theCretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids,Tyrannosaurus was a bipedalcarnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs,Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex''in size, it was the largest known tyrannosaurid and one of the largest known land predators. In fact, the most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length,3 up to 4 metres (13 ft) tall at the hips,4 and up to 6.8 metric tons (7.5 short tons) in weight.5 By far the largest carnivore in its environment, ''Tyrannosaurus rex may have been an apex predator, preying uponhadrosaurs, ceratopsians, and possibly sauropods,6although some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The debate about whether''Tyrannosaurus'' was an apex predator or scavenger was among the longest ongoing feud in paleontology; however, most scientists now agree that Tyrannosaurus rex''was an opportunistic carnivore, acting as both a predator and a scavenger.7 It is estimated to be capable of exerting one of the largest bite forces among all terrestrial animals.89 More than 50 specimens of''Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue andproteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology and potential speed of Tyrannosaurus rex are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second species of the Tyrannosaurus and others maintaining the Tarbosaurus is a separate genus of dinosaur. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. The Chimera finally was defeated by Dee-Dee, with the help of Zeus and Hera, at the command of King Iobates of Lycia. Appearance This dinosaur appears as a massive Tyrannosaur. As such, she has a massive skull, short two fingered arms and a massive and bulky body. The dinosaur is brown in coloration with a beige color on the lower areas including the stomach, the bottom of the tail and the bottom jaw. This dinosaur has a large mangled scar over the right side of her face that obstructs most of her eye and goes into the fenestrae. It is unknown what caused this scar, however, it is probably a recent injury as it is shown to be bleeding when Joseph Turok encounters her in the Lost Land. Role in Storyline in the episode Dee-Dee and the Man, Mama Scarface first appears in the level "The Lost Land" towards the end, where Dee Dee and Slade are confronted with a dozen or so MG soldiers. Mama Scarface emerges from the treeline and eats several of the soldiers while Dee Dee and Slade gun down the survivors. Apparently satisfied, with no desire to attack Turok or Slade, Mama Scarface walks off into the distance. She appears again in the level "Mother Superior" where her loud footsteps echo through the forest, causing rocks to crumble and smaller dinosaurs to flee. Once Joseph and Gonzales eliminate all the MG soldiers in the proximity and find the comm unit, Mama Scarface appears out of the forest, snatching up Gonzalez and returning to her nest. Dee Dee follows, and confronts several of her juveniles. Once he reaches the center of Mama Scarface's nest, he is confronted by Mama Scarface herself. Turok takes shelter in a dead tree, firing at Mama Scarface as she attempts to chomp him up. Eventually, Dee Dee weakens the dinosaur enough that Mama Scarface collapses, allowing Turok to climb onto her face and stab her eye. However, Mama Scarface recovers and throws Dee Dee off beyond the nest, not making any effort to eat him. Mama Scarface appears again in the level "End of the Road," where Mama Scarface emerges from behind several large rocks and begins eating MG soldiers, buying Dee Dee and the remainder of Whiskey Company enough time to fight the other MG soldiers. After devouring several soldiers and apparently satisfied, Mama Scarface leaves, allowing Dee Dee and the rest of Whiskey Company to enter the MG base. Mama Scarface makes one last appearance in the level "An Eye for an Eye" and serves as the game's final boss. Right after Dee Dee kills Kane, Mama Scarface appears, and Turok is tasked with killing Mama Scarface once and for all. Death During this fight, he weakens her enough so that, like his previous encounter, she falls to the ground. This time, though, instead of just stabbing her eye, he primes and shoves a grenade into it. Mama Scarface shakes Dee Dee off, dazed, and her upper jaw explodes, killing her. History The Australis was an experiment made by the Kraang, who followed a pre-recorded order made for her to generate a new breed of mankind to colonize an outer planet, far from Earth. The first Australis seen is also the 1st dinosaur seen in the game. It ambushes the group when they enter the ship, but it's attention is then diverted when it hears something that turns out to be a vast quantity of hungry Rigels, which in an agonizing death eat the Australis alive from the inside out. A second was encountered by Patrick Tyler as he activated the Power Station. A third was released in the Hangar Deck by M.T.H.R. whilst life support was malfunctioning, in an attempt to remove the threat quickly, while the fourth Australis the three headed mythology monster encountered was defeated in the Engines Sector thanks to the cooperation of Patrick and Sonya. Physical Description At twenty two meters long and seven meters tall, it is a formidable creature. The Australis/Chimera are made from the DNA of four headed monsters a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Serpent, Dee-Dee, and a Pig ''. It is one of the largest and most dangerous dinosaurs in the series, with its main comparisons being only the ''Cebalrai and Miaplacidus. Equipped with an electricity-generating organ, the creature releases shock blasts, Flamed. Unlike T-Rex, however, it had two rows of teeth, sharing a trait with Megalodon.